


Dream of you

by Jld71



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Alec's heart is breaking





	Dream of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by cozy_coffee: Any, any/any, Got to bed, dream of you, that’s what I’m doing these days (Rascal Flatts- These Days)

Alec walked around in a daze. Not really present in the day to day running if the institute. He was only able to focus his attention for awhile on any given thing. Mostly he found himself sitting in his office staring into space or at the picture of himself with Magnus.

Today was a painful day. He missed the mage to the point of heartache. He felt the sting of tears and swiped at them angrily. How had it come to this? Magnus not trusting him. Ending their relationship?

His breathing faulted at that thought. The pain was more than just emotional. He felt a physical ache at not having Magnus with him. He longed to talk to Magnus. Work things out. Touch him, kiss him. He missed the man's touch on his skin. The feel of Magnus' lips against his.

He had his phone in his hand, fingers working over the numbers, dialing Magnus number. At that realization he shook his head and ended the call before Magnus picked up. So stupid. Such a stupid move he thought to himself. But then again that's what love did to a person. Made you do stupid things.

Sighing, he pushed himself back from his desk and stood to his full height. Wearily he shut off his light and closed the door to his office. Thankfully the hall was empty. If he was lucky he'd be able to make it back to his room without interruption. He wasn't in the mood for human interaction.

He said a silent prayer as he made it to his door without seeing anyone. He slipped in, closing the door and leaned against it. The only thing that seemed to be able to hold him up with the weight pressing down on him. He kicked off his boots, dropped his weapons belt on them and crossed to his bed. Without undressing further, he tossed himself down, feeling the give of the mattress. He rolled onto his stomach, closing his eyes and sighed. He waited for sleep to come. A line from a song played in his head. "Got to bed, dream of you, that's what I'm doing these days."


End file.
